fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aurora Borealis/@comment-26595384-20160510180328/@comment-25152698-20160510191433
Hey, "homie", judging by your tone here you seem to be a bit upset. I do not wish for any hostility between us over a role-play, so please let us be as civil here as possible. They are illusions, not clones. Yes they have a magical signature of their own, but their signature is vastly inferior to Theia's own; not to mention Theia is charging a spell, which they are not. That high concentration of magical energy is what would make it so easily distinguishable for a mage with sensing capabilities. Because his eyes are closed, Silvius does not even know the illusions are present; however, what he does know, is that there is a highly concentrated magical signature coming from 120 degrees toward his position. Again, they are illusions, and not clones; the illusions themselves are not charging and releasing a spell, only the real Theia is. You did not mention she is faster than the speed of sound. If that was the case, then sure, the sound of her touching the ground might be delayed. I did not find it necessary to elaborate any further on his senses, because I felt I already did so, but if you want a more lengthy explanation, then Silvius can hear and even furthermore feel the vibrations of her cutting through the air; it is his domain after all. If we are going with continuity on that level, then why are her injuries healed? Sure, she may smell like mud. But she also smells like lots of other things. And even if she didn't, they're in an underground chamber, which you gave me the opportunity of describing. It does not smell like mud down there; it is comprised entirely of stone bricks, which is different from dirt, soil, or whatever it is Theia would smell like. As for the shield, yes it initially appeared in front of him. But can it not move from its position? In the time frame she's moving around with her illusions and charging her spell, can he not flip around the location of his shield? After all, that is what my post is suggesting; yes, it does not literally say he moved his shield. But it does acknowledge that the attack is coming from a different direction, and that the shield is still there to counter the attack. We can have this hot vs. cold argument all day. But what it ultimately comes down to is the elements at play, so let me preach to you this: if Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic wasn't enough to melt Grey's ordinary Ice-Make, then how might Theia, who does not specialize in heat, be able to melt Silvius' ice? Again, you can make all the arguments you want, "my flames are hotter than the sun", or what have you. But when it comes to hot vs. cold, there can be no winner. As in, I can't go around and tell people that Silvius' ice is going to freeze their fire. It doesn't register, it's an argument that would and should amount to a stalemate. Anyway, I hope this answered some of your questions.